A Look Inside
by Crowsister
Summary: The characters of the Batman legacy have long, complicated pasts. It's why they do what they do. These are a collection of drabbles that are based off of my interpretation.
1. Rope Snaps

Prompt: _**write in the voice of a "rope about to snap"**_

_**

* * *

**_

He didn't know what to make of himself anymore. Was he human or beast? His appearance said beast, but his soul said otherwise.

He was human at some point – his aunt had told him about his mother (her sister) in one of her drunken rages. His mother had been human. As had his father. Why wasn't he?

It wasn't fair. He wasn't normal like the other guys. He had fucking scales and goddamn sharp teeth! Let's not forget he was the size of a high school kid at the age of ten! Good God, he could now pass as an adult!

Wait…he could pass for an adult…he could get out of here.

Fate had put a rope collar on him, but everyone knows that rope snaps. Especially around a crocodile.

* * *

Just a short drabble I thought up of when I read Killer Croc's bio. I was in a weird mood when writing it.


	2. Take A Card

**Prompt**: use the phrase "take a card"

* * *

Reality is not wonderful. In reality, I am a sad, sad little man. I have a crooked nose, eyes that are small like a rat's, and an age far too old to be publically acceptable to Alice.

But in Wonderland, I am a charming gentleman. There is slower time in Wonderland, making age meaningless.

The world calls me mad for being so frabjous. I laugh at them for being so, so..._stupid_.

Here, take a card. It'll help you come down the rabbit hole into my Wonderland.


	3. Eden

Many people are wrong about what Eden was. That was one of the things I was curious about when I was a lowly botanist. Was there really a chance for Eden to exist?

I know the answer now. My lovelies told me.

The **Garden** of Eden didn't exist. The **Guardian** of Eden did.

The Guardian of Eden was a woman who could speak to plants. She could make them grow with a snap of her fingers. She was the queen of plants.

She and I aren't so different. She just didn't fight as hard as I do to keep the world...green. In her time, men were just insects.

And after all, poison ivy was her favorite plant.

* * *

A/N: Howdy everyone. Thanks for faving this. And the reason the chapters are so short is because I plan on returning to the characters at a later date. Those will be longer, I promise. But these first five or so are kind of like prologues.


	4. Frozen

"_It's snowing, Daddy. Where are you?"_

He prowled through the blizzard, emotionless. He did not care if his large metal boots crushed the snow or a bone. All needed to feel his pain. They needed to understand.

"_It's me, Nora. Daddy, where are you?"_

They needed to understand his pain, his loss. His poor wife…his poor Nora…frozen forever…just like his heart.

"_Did the blue metal man do this? Why did he do it, Daddy?"_

Everyone was too happy. They persecute him because of his appearance and differences. They needed to understand…

"_Why aren't you talking to me, Daddy? Why is your face so blue?"_

...the loss, the agonizing pain, the deperate longing to do the impossible. To bring **her** back…to warm his heart again. He stopped in the middle of the frozen room. He could hear the constant humming of his suit, but also a familiar sound. The sound of someone sobbing. He walked towards it.

A young girl was hunched over the body of a dead man. Her hair was a pale blonde and hung off of her hair like icicles. She cried softly, "Daddy…w-wake up…p-please." She understood. He aimed his gun, fired, and left.

Mr. Freeze's act of mercy stood in the room. A crystallized girl with frozen tears.

* * *

EXPLANATIONS:

-I didn't go into detail about Mr. Freeze freezing the girl because it's a normal action for him. It'd be like describing how a Transformer turns into a vehicle. They just do it.

-I may or may not adopt that little girl as a character. Who knows, maybe Batman saved her in time...

-I need ideas for one of these on the Joker.

-If you understand why I had Mr. Freeze tromping around a room, freezing people, you'll understand why his freezing of the girl is an act of mercy.


End file.
